


I'm Fucking Your Girlfriend

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cheating, Confession, F/F, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Jerk Off Encouragement, Lesbian Character, Screenplay/Script Format, Sweet, Teasing, cuckold, f4m - Freeform, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's about a girlfriend's lesbian lover confessing to her boyfriend, and turns out telling the truth was definitely the best scenario.Original Date of Creation: January 26th, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'm Fucking Your Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] I'm Fucking Your Girlfriend [Cheating] [Cuckold] [Sweet] [JOE] [Girlfriend's Lesbian Lover] [Confession] [Light Teasing]

Oh, hey! Is your girlfriend home?

Who am I? Oh, just... one of her friends. I just wanted to stop by because I left something here.

What did I leave? My keys. Can't get into my apartment without them! I know where I left them, if you'd let me, I could just go grab them real quick.

You want me to tell you where they are? Oh no, I insist, it'd be much easier if I just went in and grabbed them.

I get it, you've never met me before, but... [sigh] She's gonna kill me.

I didn't leave my keys here, okay? It's something more... Do you mind if I tell you inside? I think you might need to sit down for this one.

Thanks. This won't be easy, but I think it'll be best if you know.

Can I just-- take a seat here? Okay, cool.

Now look, before you say anything, I don't want you to have any hostility towards your girlfriend. This is between you and me. If you're upset, I totally understand, but please let her be. Promise?

Thank you! I knew you really cared about her.

Okay, so... I'm not your girlfriend's friend. Well... I kind of am, but... we do things that friends normally don't do.

I've known your girlfriend for a long time. I just recently moved back here, and well... We've been hanging out quite a bit to catch up.

Well, one thing lead to another, and one night while you were sleeping, I was with her. She really missed the feel of another woman close to her.

Yes, your girlfriend and I are lovers.

[Tone escalates] Hey, you promised you wouldn't get mad at her! I don't give a shit if you yell at me, but you do not talk that way about her.

Look, it's my fault, okay! I should've been forward with you about it. It's not even a big deal, alright? It's not like we're committing or anything, you're the one she's in love with.

We're just fucking! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but it's too late. Your girlfriend still loves you, really. I'm just here to make her feel good.

Yeah, I'm sure you make her feel good as well. But she has needs. Needs that you can't fill.

We can take this down two routes, buddy. I can call it off with her and let you be the only one fucking your girlfriend, leaving her unsatisfied, or we can keep fucking and everybody wins.

[Softer] Think about it. Your girlfriend and I... fucking when you're too busy. When you're not around. It'll be as if nothing changed, and she'll be a whole lot happier.

You wouldn't want to disappoint her, would you? Aren't you in love with her?

Hey, come on now. You shouldn't feel bad. We can all make this better, and we can both help your girlfriend out.

[She spots his boner, and gives a mild laugh] Oh, I see now. You can't fool me, you like the idea of me fucking your girlfriend.

Yes, you do. Don't even try to deny it with that huge boner you've got there. It's impossible to hide it.

This is your fantasy, isn't it? Having your girlfriend fuck another woman?

You were thinking about a threesome? Well... That probably can't happen. Sorry dude, I'm a lesbian. If I was bi I would totally have a threesome with the two of you, I swear.

How about a compromise? I'll let you watch me fuck your girlfriend. I usually enjoy the privacy between us, but I think after the trouble you've gone through... It's the least I can do.

Was that a moan? Holy shit, you'd really like that, huh? Well, I guess we found our solution. Now, if you don't mind, I'll just get my stuff and get out of here.

What did I leave? Well, I guess I have no reason to hide it anymore. It's my strap-on. Yeah, I kind of just forgot about it and didn't want you to find it while your girlfriend was away. So I tried to retrieve it before you could find it. The last thing I wanted was for your girlfriend to have to answer your questions about it.

Yeah. Best case scenario, you'd think she wanted to peg you. Worst case scenario, we're exposed and she'd feel absolutely terrible about it all.

I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you broke up with your girlfriend. It would've crushed her. I can't stand the thought of how defeated she would be. I swear, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met in my life. You're so lucky to have her.

Letting her fuck another woman doesn't sound so bad now, does it?

Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. And I'm sure your girlfriend will be overjoyed.

Oh? You want to what? Speak up a little, please.

You want to know how I fuck her? What I do with her that satisfies her?

Well, I suppose I'm not doing anything for a little while. Sure. I'll stay a little longer.

It's cool. I know that it excites you, so it'd be cruel for me not to let you jerk off while I tell you about what I do to your girlfriend.

Okay... So after a night out... when you're not home, away at work... Your girlfriend and I walk up to the door. She turns the key and lets us in...

And as soon as the door shuts, I hold her cheeks in my hands and start kissing her. We drop our bags, and it feels like a solid five minutes that we're making out by the door.

She's so polite and usually offers me wine, but after a night out, I want to do nothing but make love to your girlfriend.

We hang our jackets up and make our way over to your bedroom... I tend to drag her a bit by the wrist. I can't help it. Your girlfriend's so gorgeous, I have trouble keeping my hands off of her.

I make sure that she feels the soft and gentle touch of my skin. I want to give her pleasure across her entire body with my fingertips.

It doesn't take long for me to strip your girlfriend down. If the two of us could publicly go naked, we would. I'd make sure of it. Rain or shine, it pains me to see her body fully clothed. I need to have her.

I love to just sit behind her and fondle her breasts... while I kiss her across her neck. I can make her moan like no other, and she's usually so sweet and quiet. I bring the loud side out of her.

And don't even get me started on her cunt... It drips through her clothing throughout the day, soaked from all of the sweet things I whisper into her ear.

She wants me so badly, almost as much as I want her. I can't help but tease her and tell her all of the naughty things we'd do together later that night.

Trust me, all of that buildup is worth it. As soon as my tongue hits her clit, she's trembling.

Can I tell you another secret? We used to fuck back in college. That's why she missed me so much.

I don't think she's been with another woman since I fucked her back in the day. I'm sure she's thought about it... but I don't think any woman, or any man, for that matter, could satisfy your girlfriend like I could.

Mmm... I bet she'd just love to send you pictures of us on our nights out. I wouldn't mind posing in all sorts of ways with her that might tease you.

Would you like that? Getting some hot pics of us teasing you while you were away?

I can see that look in your eyes, you want it so badly.

Oh, your girlfriend and I are going to have so much fun together. And now we don't have to work around your schedule. I'll have to stop by your place more often. We can do all sorts of things while you watch us, listen to us, masturbate to us...

Well, trust me. We've got a lot of stamina. We could fuck longer than you could masturbate to us... I'd bet if you were sitting in a chair, watching us, you'd be so exhausted that you'd just fall asleep while we keep fucking.

And after I leave, she could throw a blanket on you, rest a pillow behind your head... And she'd stay by your side after I leave. Oh, she would love that so much.

Mmm... And we could use all of the best toys. No more need to hide my strap-on, I can just leave it here.

Maybe if you're good to us, I'll let you keep a pair of my panties. Mmm... I bet you'd like that, huh? Getting the panties from your girlfriend's hot lesbian lover?

Yeah, I think that'll give you an extra incentive.

Boy, you sure do look like you're close. Are you gonna cum to the thought of me fucking your girlfriend?

I bet you are... Why don't you show me and cum right here, right now?

If you cum, I'll definitely share more stories of us. I'm sure you'd love to hear about all of our stories from college.

Cum for us. Cum for your girlfriend, and her lesbian lover. Cum to the thought of us fucking while you watch.

Cum to the thought of us being your personal lesbian porn. You've wanted this for so long, and you didn't even know. Cum! Cum thinking about how hard I'm going to fuck your girlfriend! Cum for us!

Ah, yeah. There we go. [Light laughter] You really were getting excited for that, holy shit. I've never seen a guy cum so much.

I gotta admit, you're a lot of fun. I'm sure we can think of plenty of ways to tease you.

So... Do you want to be the one breaking the news to her, or should I?


End file.
